Pasts Dull Lullaby
by ChristyLynn
Summary: Shepard sacrificed herself for the greater good of the galaxy and with the Reapers gone what is there to do now? Garrus now a Spectre has to overcome the loss of his commander while working on his first mission about a dangerous company sex/drug/lang
1. That Girl

~AN~Well hello everyone, I dont write fics that much but i would like to give it a try. Sorry no Garrus will not be here until next chapter or maybe the third. So anywhos if you guys like or want me to continue please leave a comment. I don't write stories often this is for my enjoyment and me wanting to share my ideas. this story was thought up prior to me knowing about me3. I am in desperate need of a betta reader if anyone is interested please contact me I appreciate any help.~

Chapter 1 That Girl

His hearts pounded as he sprinted up the stairs, lean legs hurling himself past a number of steps at a time. The male turian was nearing the end of the flight of stairs. He stopped for a brief second at the base of third set lapping in the sound of his rapid hearts beating and his fierce intake of air. His golden gaze was brought up to the ambience that poured from the above passage down the last short set of stairs. He clenched his jowls taught taking a deep breath expanding the length of his rib cage. A long pair of sharp claws reached down to the pistol at his right hip, feeling the smooth metal running down the barrel. Listening for a second now that his breathing has calmed he heard the mumblings of the native batarian tongue above, and the sound of rumbling thunder from a brewing storm surrounding the complex.

After a second deep intake of air K'taiba finally ascended the stairs at a steady pace, his talons prodded the metal floor as he kept his footsteps quiet as he inched closer to the entrance. Past the last step the male un snapped the pistol from it's holster, he silently rested against the wall bringing the handgun up near his face as he slid against the cold cement He darted a look out into the opening and saw a very large guard with his back to him devouring his disgusting meal for the evening. A talon came up and caught on the switch of the pistol that turned on it's power cell, he held his breath when the gun revved up humming loudly in his ear.

It disturbed the guard who yelled loudly at the noise, the turian tensed, "Stupid, move!" his conscience screamed at him, "How can you make a mistake like that!"

He waited to see how the batarian would respond, the guard kept silent not even the sound of footsteps. Then the sudden whizzing sound was heard followed by a thud the turian snapped his head to the front a grenade was secured to wall across from him, it's red light flashing immensely it beeped right away signifying that it would detonate very soon. K'tiaba jumped out through the opening revealing himself just as the ammunition ignited. The force of the blast hit his back hard propelling him forward, he landed harshly against the railing that surrounded the walkway. An immense pain shot up through his left arm as his body came to rest K'tiaba ignored the burning sensation the best he could and laid lifeless as the batarian approached.

"You Damns, Fuckings Turian!" the guard shouted above him, "Get ups!"

The turian didn't respond keeping his gaze forward past the rails into the city, the cities major buildings tall, and ignited with light that spread out through the windows. The skies turning to a dull purple as the sun lipped the outer rim of the horizon. K'Tiaba could feel the humid air, and the slight dab of sprinkles on his neck, it was about to rain. He reached a out his talons to his side feeling for the pistol, but a boot slammed down hard on his wrist.

"Hmp, your weapons is not anywhere near yous…" he chattered, "I suppose yous are with that other turian! That Spectre, hmm wha's his name agains…Azhar! We are supposed to kills anyone who doesn't have the facilities companies embroidery…" the guards speech ringed heavy with the batarian accent. He kneeled next to the turian and leaned in closer near his face, "There was a great firefights down on the first levels, and weas thought we gots you all but spouse nots…" He breathed a rancid smell spilling over every word.

The turian coughed, dark blue blood speckled the floor, "You know…" The turian growled roughly, "I prefer that you'd kill me, I do not wish smell that foul odor that is reeking from your horrid mouth…"

The bratarian just laughed and stood from his position, "You know I am really going to take my time killings you, and shures as hell going to enjoy itss!" he yelled.

The guard grabbed the turians left arm roughly, and yanked him away from the railing, dragging him to the center of the pathway. He kicked him over exposing the turians face, the guard pointed his rifle down at him smiling revealing his repulsive sharp teeth.

"Kashtar does not takes lightly to' the intruders!"

An abrupt clap of thunder sounded across the skies, the bratarian flinched and took his guard off his victim from the floor. The mere seconds allowed the turian to aggressively strike back kicking the guard in the knee snapping it backwards in an abnormal position. The bratarian yelled and cursed firing at the turian on the floor.

K'Taiba felt the heat of the rounds as they impacted the metal mere inches from his face. He looked up and saw the guards mouth open in shock and pain ready to take aim again, but he responded quickly grabbing the guards arm, twisting until it dislocated from the joint. The bratarian knelt to the ground best he could with the turian a hold of his lifeless limb.

"Damnss!" the guard screamed.

The turian tightened the ridge above his eyes and stared down at the guard, he bent down and took a dagger from his lower leg. Displaying it to the guard he sighed and stepped closer, the bratarian moved slightly back.

"You know, you always kill your enemy whenever given a chance…" the turian spoke softly, "Not fucking play around with them!"

The bratarian flinched as he descended down to meet him face to face. K'Taiba rose up grabbing the alien by the arm and dragging him over to console at the far end of the pathway and tossed him against the wall. He unholstered the pistol from the batarians side and shot him in the leg without a second thought. The merc yelled out in agony and cursed under his breath in his native tongue.

"Now I need the passcode to allow me access into the security system…" K'Taiba spoke pressing the pistol into the mercs skull, "I need to get to the 47th story without delay because there is someone that is in need of capture…Spectre Citadel business nothing personel." he shrugged.

"Assholes!" the bratarian growled.

"Look I can simply hack the system and get the code myself," he sighed crouching down until eye level with the merc, then swiftly punched him with his left fist, "Its not that fucking hard!"

Blood rushed from the batarians nose he glared back at the turian and grinned showing his bloodied sharp teeth and spat on him. Green blood speckled K'Tiabas face, he pressed the barrel even harder into the mercs skull pushing his head into the cement of the wall his mandibles clenched tightly to his face.

"You can get out of this place alive with only a shattered ego, but I don't want to waste my fucking time hacking I hate that shit!" K'taiba barked.

The merc closed his eyes and smiled again letting out a soft chuckle infuriating the turian. K'Taiba rose up from the batarian gun still pointed his jaws clenched so tight he ground his teeth together as his finger tightened around the trigger the soft vibration going up his arm. The rain started littering across the walkway, an abrupt sound of a gunshot like thunder silenced the soft sounds of droplets hitting the cement for a just a mere second . Green blood and flesh splattered against the wall the body fell to floor twitching he watched until there was no more life in the corpse, K'Taiba turned his back to the mess switching on his Omni tool facing toward the console.

Cold rain splattered down his face cleaning off the blue and green blood he shivered slightly the temperature was not comfortable to him but he welcomed its numbing qualities, sometimes he would just take cold showers to take his mind off of the pain. A buzzing sound alerted him that the Omni tool connected to the console finally bringing his mind back onto the job ahead he ran a hacking program to get the passcode to deactivate the lockdown on all doors and elevators. K'Taibe turned to the pathway again it was almost completely dark now he knew that the mercs would probably cut power to keep any further advancement but he could see in the dark another advantage of a turian. The Omni tool beeped again the passcode was found, he punched it in and ran to the elevator.

Comm traffic was completely silent it was eerie how slow the elevator inclined it was nearly passing the 40th floor. K'Taiba readied himself as the elevator came to a halt the doors slid open and he peered out, it was an empty hallway and completely dark. Stepping out he ran lightly to the end making a quick left opening the motion sensor on his Omni there was no motion except for the second room only. "Did everyone just flee?" he thought to himself. He stood in front of the door eyeing the unlock key he ran his hand over it and the door slid open he pointed the gun inside, the outside light glaring in brightly blinding him he saw the black silhouette of a human figure standing in front of the window.

The figure gasped and froze as he entered, his footsteps were very light as he made his way into the center of the room his vision adjusted as he got closer. He could make out the features on the alien from what he can tell the human was female her long hair draping around her shoulders, strings of hair all in her face, she was completely drenched from the rain her hair still dripping. She stared at him with her only eye visible through her hair, lips parted as she breathed for air, arms hung loosely by her sides she was speckled in different colored blood the water flushing it down into a puddle around her form. K'Taiba stopped as soon as he saw the dead salarian at her bare feet, then he noticed the pistol held in her hand he aimed quickly pointing directly at the middle of her skull, she didn't budge, "She seems feral even vicious…" he spoke to himself. He never seen a human like this, like an animal, so dangerous. As he was caught up in his thoughts the human rose the pistol aiming back at him a smiled crept onto her lips his mandibles fluttered he didn't know if this was the person he was supposed to acquire.

The pistol fired K'Taiba felt the heat, felt the pain on the right side of his skull he responded quick and grabbed her arm that was holding the gun digging in with his talons until she released the weapon. She didn't make a sound as she pushed against his grip he growled and dug deeper into her arms red blood now trickled down her forearm. She gasped and submitted to his grip her body nearly going limp as she pushed up against him, he released her arm and grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her back up the human looked up to him with an expression he couldn't.

"Houston?" K'Tiaba asked very softly.

The females eyes widened and her mouth unhinged revealing blunt teeth in shock K'Taiba grabbed her tightly to keep her from fleeing. He watched the humans expression closely her eyes seemed to soften and her mouth close she felt as if she would go limp in his grasp. Suddenly her eyes rolled up and closed and she toppled toward his chest, the only thing he can do was hold onto to keep from falling into the bloody mess onto the floor.


	2. Space Trip

Hello, Hello again. Second chap little longer then the last one please RNR and let me know what ya think

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Space Trip<p>

**"Attention all passengers we will be passing through the Relay in around 5 minutes, so please take your seats as we jump to the Citadel"**

A human girl sat in the middle section of a very crowded space transport freighter, grinning Asari flight attendants walked up and down the aisle assisting passengers into their seats. It was the first time she has seen an alien in person, sure on earth they got citadel news and everyone knew what the other species were but it was not the same as seeing them first hand. An entire species of females they even looked human.

"Hello do you need anything or any help?" an asari popped out from the row behind disturbing Houston from her data pad.

It was almost to close for comfort, Houston had to inch her face slightly away from the asari, her eyes darted down at her breasts that were about to pop out of her top then to a very small name tag that was ridiculously tiny for where it was on her left chest and squinted at it.

"No thanks Zilana Im good…" she breathed.

"Oh hey is that a human data pad it looks much different then the ones I am accustomed to?" the asari asked.

"Eh well I…Well I never been off of earth so." she paused to turn the pad off to keep the asari from eyeing the screen, _'yeah like she can even read English.' _Houston said to herself before speaking again. "Well how is the citadel? I mean is there anything I should see or go do?"

"Well the citadel is very different from other places, but if you like to go to clubs I can synch with your data pad and give you a few good ones." Zilana replied quickly.

"Uhm no thanks."

"If you don't like to go to clubs there is a really nice shopping district or you can try this excellent asari restaurant…." she continued on.

Houston was getting quite flustered by this asari the way she smiled her pearly white teeth showed, and how her perfectly shaped big boobs were mere inches from her and how they just screamed to her to look them. A hand came out and pushed Houston back down into her seat she froze as a blond male reached his body across hers and basically rested in her lap, his eyes staring at the asaris breasts then slowly up to Zilana's face. The alien didn't seem to mind the intrusion and smiled down at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah can I get vodka and some peanuts?" Sam asked.

"Im not sure we have anything called peanuts, but we do have a variety of nut types…"

"Give me the nuts that you prefer the most then." He replied his eyes drifting back down to her chest.

She laughed "Ill be right back then, are you sure you don't want anything miss?"

Houston just waved the asari off as she stared down at Sam who was watching Zilana's behind as she walked off, Houston tapped him on the back to get his attention.

"Comfy?" she asked as Sam looked up to her, she slapped his forehead as he rose from her lap, "Fucking perv the next time you wanna check out somebody's tits make sure you don't use me as a pillow."

He brought his hand to his head, "Aww but your so comfortable."

"I don't care how comfortable I am, you do not come into my personal bubble like that." her hands went gesturing a circle around her lap. "If you don't respect the bubble you will get a fart to the face or I am gonna have Val and Kimmie kick you ass. Kapish?"

"What did your dad send you now?" Kimmie interrupted leaning from the seat next to Sams.

"I cant receive messages right now I have no extranet connection so I have to wait until we get to the citadel, I'm just rereading the first message he sent me." Houston replied.

The asari returned with Sam's nuts and his vodka and handed them to him "Enjoy, and please buckle up we should be passing through the relay any minute."

"Thanks, Sam was really wanting those nuts," Houston blurted "Isn't that right Sam, you just love nuts?"

He plopped a few of the light blue orbs into his mouth "No homo.." Kimmie half chuckle coughed at Sams response.

"Glad to be at your service." Zilana smiled and headed down the aisle.

The buckle seat holo appeared above everyone's head just before entering the relay, the freighter rattled and jerked as it was caught in at shot across the galaxy. Houston grabbed the hand rest tightly it was not the most comfortable trip she has taken, every cosmic wind bumped the piece of shit space craft and it almost felt like it was about to fall apart with every relay it went through. Her eyes closed tightly as the rattling increased _"Only a little bit longer," _she thought to herself. It gave her another reason not to take advice from her friends and to avoid cheap flights from now on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The citadel was different and all new to the traveling humans it was like a bright star in the middle of space. After the vessel docked the passengers were hurried through security which was a pain in the ass, they scanned every passenger and checked all packages and the line was not moving to fast. Finally when Houston and her group past through the scanner, but as soon as Sam passed the alarm sounded a turian came up and cornered him to the wall.

"Sir do you have anything on you?" The officer demanded.

"Wh-what? No I don't have anything!" Sam almost yelled.

The turian was obviously not up to dealing with difficult people at the moment and flipped him around and grabbed his wrists with his claws.

Sam winced as he was pressed against the wall "Ow" he cried.

"Sir if you cooperate this wont take long" the alien stated bluntly and roughly patted him down checking. Finally he ran a hand scanner on him it emitted a green light the turian seemed pleased an moved from Sam. "Sorry for the inconvenience it must have been a malfunction. Welcome to the Citadel and stay out of trouble."

Sam just rolled his eyes and stormed away to join the rest of his friends at the entrance door.

"So how does it feel to been felt up by a ugly reptilian alien Sam?" Houston mocked, "Your just goin to get little bit of everything."

"Haha very funny, how would you like to be grabbed by one those guys?" they continued on now passing through customs.

"Oh baby you know I just love that shit!" Houston laughed. "Especially from something that looks like it will eat your face clean off."

"Your so weird" He stated eyeing her back. "Well what do we need to do now?"

Houston grabbed out her data pad "Well we need to get to Star Cluster apts over at Nislavor wards so we need to either get a cab, or get directions…"

"Hey guys come over here!" Val waved, Kimmie was with him and he was standing next to a glowing orange console. Houston ran over to them followed by Sam, a salarian was standing next to him and appeared to be grinning "This is a cab driver he will take us where ever we need to go."

"Obviously." Houston replied, sometimes she thought Val's intelligence only went so far of course the driver will take them where ever they need to go, but at least he found something.

"Hello my name is Melmo, is there somewhere you guys need to get to?" the salarian quickly spoke.

"Melmo?"

"Yes for some reason you humans think my name is really funny. It doesn't bother me its probably something to do with your culture I researched it a few times on the extranet but nothing comes up, and I really don't want to ask keep it to yourselves as long as you humans are happy…But where do you guys need to get too?" Melmo replied breathlessly.

"Ok, we need to get to the Star Cluster apts on…."

The salarian interrupted Houston, "Star Cluster? Very nice, very upscale its shouldn't take very long to get there at this time about 15mins hurry into the cab before traffic picks up."

Melmo rushed them into his bright metallic yellow cab grabbing their small backpacks throwing them into the back trunk. He started up his fly car but all it did was make a loud rattling noise fallowed by an abrupt bang and died.

"That doesn't sound good…" kimmie said looking past the drivers seat.

"Nothing to worry about happens all the time always turns on, on the second try." Melmo tried yet again typing in the command and the engines revved up, it didn't sound pretty but at least it was on "Every one buckled in?"

Houston gulped as she triple checked her safety belt, and as soon as she did that they were off the cab seem to stall as it approached the fly space then it kicked off quickly into the traffic barely missing a floating sign for a new night club and almost hitting another car. The bright red car swerved out of the way then sped up next to the cab a human was driving and was giving them the bird as he sped away, she laughed to herself well. _"What an asshole but I would be doing the same thing if I almost got hit."_ she thought to herself.

"If you humans don't mind me asking but how is earth coming along after the reaper invasion?" the salarian asked looking over his shoulder at them.

Kimmie was the first to respond "Its coming along ok, though with half of our population gone it was a little difficult but the other alien races efforts really helped us out."

"That is great, but what did you guys do when the reapers attack, did you guys go into space?"

Kimmie was about to reply but Houston interrupted her "We stayed on earth we are in a very desolate area on the planet the reapers started there attack on larger cities at first but if Shepard haven't arrived when she did the reapers would have moved onto the other less populated areas."

"That was good when she came when she did then. Sorry that there was a lot of human casualties, was it over half the population?" Melmo continued on.

No one responded back to the salarians question, Sam stared out the window and the rest stayed quiet. The rest of the ride to the Nislavor ward was silent except for the odd tune that played on the cabs radio that Melmo hummed too. The sky lights were set to dark when they got to the Cluster apts. No one was around except for the random csec guards that were making their rounds, the salarian helped the humans out handing their bags to each of them.

"Sorry if I offended." Melmo softly said to Houston.

"It's a touchy subject." she replied with out looking at him and swiped her credt chit through the meter. "Thanks for the ride though…"

Melmo didn't say anything but just nodded, as she turned her back to him. He waited near his cab watching the humans walk away until they were out of sight.

The cluster apts were something else, luxury was another word to describe them. It had its own actual stream that went though the complex and a variety of exotic plants that Houston has never seen before that glowed in the dim lights, she felt as if she was back at home in her rural panama it wasn't necessarily rural but it was obvious theme of the apartments. They finally reached the apartment number they were looking for, Houston looked down at her data pad and typed in the code and then something else popped out and scanned her face then the door opened. The apartment was gorgeous it had a running waterfall in the entry way and on either side of it was openings that led to the bedrooms, then to the living room and kitchen.

Sam ran passed her and into the kitchen the lights turned on, the apartment was furnished with many artifacts, tapestry and authentic unique furniture.

"This is awesome!" Sam cried, then he found the alcohol "Care to share a few drinks to celebrate?"

Houston grinned and took a swig out of the brandy, the liquor burned her throat and warmed her belly, she raised the bottle up "This is for new adventures, and for finding my father!" she took another chug and passed it to her other fellow friends she felt the hot fumes coming up her nose.

After the second bottle of whatever alcohol that got passed around was almost finished, Houston was about to pass out on the couch when something woke her back up.

"**Miss Ashby?" **a electronic voice sounded.

Houston got up from the couch and looked around, "Whos thereee?" she mumbled, she nearly toppled over as her foot caught the edge of a rug, "The fuck!" she cursed and continued to walk over to the glowing light that was coming from one of the rooms.

The room was lit with a hologram of a women smack dab in the middle. Houston fumbled over to one of the chairs and looked at the holo she was drunk out of her mind the room was spinning, she wouldn't be surprised if her eyes crossed.

"**Miss Ashby as soon as you entered your fathers residence a message was sent out immediately to Dooney Chanel by your fathers request, you are advised to meet him at the fountain in front of the presidium embassies at this moment. The directions are on the Omni tool on your fathers desk its not that far just take the elevator down. See you there."**

When the message was done the holo turned off, Houston heard the lady clearly and knew she had to get down there drunk or not. She grabbed what she thought was the Omni tool off the desk and wobbled over, out and through the front door. Once out of the apartment the elevator was easy enough to find since it was just down the path and highlighted to presidium. She switched on the Omni tool and read the directions the 47th floor down, take a left go to the next elevator to embassies right and keep going down until you reach the embassies. When she reached the elevator the doors opened automatically the lights inside streamed out blinding her. Houston reached up and covered her eyes with her hands and stepped in. As soon as the doors closed she removed her hands she squinted and looked at the holo dial and selected the 47th floor for as drunk as she was Houston doing exceptionally well. "_"Maybe when I get there I'll probably be sobered up a tad, well hopefully." _she thought to herself.

The elevator jerked quickly as soon as the floor confirmation was done, a move that didn't settle well with Houston's tummy, as the alcohol whirled its way up and nearly making her puke. She clenched at her stomach her eyes still not adjusting to the light, the entire space swirled, her eyes watered she did not feel to well and hoped she would reach that floor soon. Again the elevator jerked to a stop making her feel the movement making her feel all that much worse, she heard a beep sound and then the doors opened she stepped out quickly and knocked into somebody. She almost fell but caught herself Houston looked back to them and heard a string of curses uttered under their breath she didn't make an effort to apologies and kept walking. A turian stopped in his footsteps to watch her, she tried to ignore him. A bad bout of nausea swept over and she walked quickly over to one of the fountains, she sat down and leaned over the water looking at it hoping that it will settle her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at the turian who was now walking straight towards her. She turned and faced back toward the water trying to ignore the alien the best she can, Houston was on the verge of exploding.

"Please don't puke now…" she mumbled to herself and clenched her eyes.

The sick feeling was almost unbearable, she didn't care if anybody was around watching her, watching the crazy human. Then her stomach contents pushed its way up her throat she couldn't hold it, she had to vomit. The sight wasn't pretty as she emptied her belly, Houston almost fell into the pukey water, but she caught her self and sat back up. Her throat burned from the acid, but her stomach felt a whole lot better the world was still spinning. Then a pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN!"

The flanging voice filled her ears, turning her head she saw sharp teeth and bright piercing eyes staring at her. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck and she clenched her jaw tight, the alcohol running through her system intensifying the experience, this was probably one of the most scariest things in her life.

"FUUUCK!" she screamed and elbowed the alien in the gut.

He only let go for just a second but grabbed her quickly around the waist before she ran off. The bystanders just watched as the situation unfolded out before them, this will probably be in the news tomorrow. The turian became quickly annoyed with the human and lifted her struggling form off the ground. He smelled the alcohol on her and knew the reason for the girls absurd behavior.

"Let me go!" Houston yelled and screamed again. "I don't want my face eaten!"

"You need to be quiet your making this situation bigger then it already is!" he yelled. "And besides I wont eat you, humans don't have any nutritional values to a turian." the alien whispered to Houston to try and calm her down a bit. "I just need to take you somewhere where you can sober up."

Houston stopped struggling, but she was not relaxed. The turian felt that she was still very tense and he couldn't let her go just yet, he saw a csec camera swoosh past him documenting the incident.

"Look I need to take you too csec, I might be able to pull a few strings, but you will most likely be fined for vomiting in the presidium fountain." he calmly said.

"Fuck no." Houston mumbled between clenched teeth.

The turian sighed and roughly swung her towards the elevator. "I am a citadel spectre, you don't know who you are messing with, you just need to stop fussing around and everything will be ok."

Houston was not to happy how he shoved her into the elevator, she glared at his claws as he selected the level. She looked up at him and saw blue markings and that he was badly scarred on the right side of his face, his eyes darted to her and she looked away. She sighed and leaned against the wall her vision wasn't spinning as badly as it was earlier and it felt like her legs were about to give out from under her, she was just really tired and realized it was a bad idea going out drunk as she was. She slipped to the floor, her eyes began to shut they were just to heavy, she leaned her head against the cold metal and saw the turian looking down at her. Her eyelids felt like they wanted to lock shut, maybe she would just rest for a second.

"Fucking…turian…" she whispered before she completely blacked out.


End file.
